Wickedly Reversed
by LucyDragneelFT23
Summary: This is the story of a misunderstood man who was born with pink hair, to which everyone shunned him for being so peculiar. Gender bender of Wicked! the Musical with changes. NaLu vs GrayLu... (Natsu as Elphaba, Gray as Glinda, Lyon as Nessarose, Juvia as Boq ect)
1. No-one Mourns The Wicked!

A sunny morning rose on July 7th in the year X777 as the townspeople gathered in the centre of Magnolia and had just heard the most amazing news (to them anyway).

"Good news!" The townspeople rejoyced. "He's dead! Salamander's dead!" They danced and clapped.

"The wickedest guy there ever was to exist, the enemy of all of us here in Magnolia is dead!"

All of a sudden, a bright flash was seen above there heads. There was a figure of a person. Whoever it was floated down to the townspeople.

"Hey look it's Gray!"

"Why is he half naked?"

"Fellow Magnolians. We should be very grateful for this fantabulosous turn of events. Let's rejoyce and thank Mavis for this wonderful occasion."

Everyone cheered and whistled to their hearts content, although they were still confused about his attire. Gray overheard some of the people talking.

"No-one mourns him. He was too wicked to comprehend. I heard that no-one cried for him and why should they? This is the punishment people recieve when they misbehave and cause trouble."

Gray floated down to them and pu this arms around two of the fusherman in the town's shoulders."Unfortunately, the wicked's lives are lonely. They die alone. When you're wicked, you left on their own. Did you think he was wicked because he wanted to or because he was forced to? After all, he had a father and a mother, like so many do"

*FLASHBACK TO BEFORE HE WAS BORN (X760)*

_"Grandine honey, I'm leaving now"_

_"Okay be careful, Igneel. It's only for one night, right?"_

_"Of course, I love you. Goodbye!" Igneel waved to his wife._

_"Ugh finally! You can come out now!" She called as a mysterious figure emerged from the cupboard and danced and flirted and drank a vial of strange pink liquid and yada yada yada... you know where this is leading._

_As soon as Igneel got back, Grandine had to go into labour. The midwife, Mirajane, helped out._

_"It's coming!"_

_"What?"_

_"The baby's coming"_

_"How is that possible? The baby's coming way too quickly."_

_"I see the feet, I see the toes. It's a perfect, lovely little... AAAAHHHH!"_

_Grandine's face drained of colour. "What's wrong?"_

_"How can it be? Did you swallow ink?" Mirajane asked._

_"No" Grandine replied._

_"What on earth did you drink?" Igneel sternly asked._

_"N-Nothing!" She bluffed._

_"WHAT IS UP WITH HIS HAIR?! IT'S... PINK!"_

_There was an akward silence as Mirajane held the newborn baby out to Igneel._

_"Take it away from me... NOW!"_

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"So you see now" Gray began again. "It's couldn't have been easy for him." His last sentence was completely ignored as the townspeople went back to partying.

"HEY! Gray!"

"Yes?"

"Is it true... that you were his friend?!" Gasps were heard all around the town and ounds of shock and digust filled Gray's ears.

"Well... Yes" Even louder sounds of horror and disbelief were heard.

"That depends on what you mean by friend. I did know him. That is, our paths did cross... at school.

*FLASHBACK TO September X776*

* * *

**How was it? I've been meaning to do this for a while. Here are the characters so far**

**Natsu-Elphaba (Who is 17 years old in X776 going into X777, if there was any confusion)**

**Gray- Glinda**

**Grandine and Igneel- Natsu's parents**

**Mirajane- The midwife  
**

**More characters to come! Review and favourite and follow this story if you like it!  
**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Wicked!**


	2. The Wizard and I

The sun rose and lit up the blue sky as Natsu Dragneel, along with his brother Lyon and his father, Igneel appoached the school gates. Igneel was pushing Lyon along in a wheelchair. Natsu was holding all the bags. He was treated like a servant in his home. It was all because of his pink hair.

"Here we are Lyon. Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Igneel smiled at his wheelchair-ridden son. "Natsu! Hurry up with those bags will you?!"

At that moment, Natsu ran up to them. There were murmers from the other students. They looked disgusted with his hair. They needed someone more handsome in their eyes. As if on cue, Gray rolled in on top of a pile of 10 suitcases (which is ironic seeing as he hardly wears clothes).

"Gray!" The girls screamed and the boys shouted. Gray turned to Natsu and stared. Everyone around Gray stared too.

"What?" Natsu began, frustrated "What are you all staring at? Oh!... Do I have something in my teeth? Alright-fine, let's just get this over with: Yes I know my hair is pink. It's always been this colour and No, I didn't stick bubblegum in my hair either-!"

"Natsu!"

"Let me introduce my brother, Lyon and as you can see, his hair is a perfectly normal colour! Well it's not- but still!"

"What have I told you about your attitude young man! Stop making a spectacle of yourself! Now the only reason that I'm allowing you to attend is-"

"I know! To look after Lyon, I know!" He huffed

"Son." Igneel knelt down to him. "Here" He handed Lyon some dark-coloured boots to wear as a parting gift. Lyon was overjoyed.

"Natsu. Take care of your brother... and try not to talk so much!" And with those final words, his father left.

"Natsu-"

"What can he get me? I clash with everything!"

He was interrupted as the headmistress, Minerva, entered the room expecting to see the faces of many hopeful and ambitious students.

"Welcome, I am Miss Minerva. Headmistress here at Fairy Tail. Whether you are here to study Literature, Languages or Law, I know I speak for all the staff here when we say we have nothing but the highest hopes..." She looks over at a student, fauning over Gray"...For some of you."

"Ah!" She spotted Lyon. " You must be the CEO's son, Master Lyon. And you must be Ahheeha..." She finished awkwardly as she turned to look at Natsu.

"I'm the other son, Natsu."

"Yes well I'm sure you're very bright."

"His hair clearly shows that." Gray smugly commented. Natsu glared.

"Now, I'm here to announce room assignments!"

"Um excuse me, Miss Minerva? I've already been assigned a private room." Gray informed her. She had no such reaction as the students did.

"WHAT?!" They screamed.

"But you can come and visit me whenever you want." He assured sweetly.

"Awww! Gray! You're so good!" Some girls cooed.

"Kissass" Natsu mumbled.

"Huh?" Lyon replied.

"Nothing!"

"I was wondering if you had recieved my entrance essay for the sorcery course: 'Magic Wand- Need They Have A Point?'"

"Oh yes. I remember it well. However, I will not be running that particular course unless someone special comes along."

"That it why I'm here though-!"

"Excuse me! We still don't have our room assignments!" Natsu shouted, coming across as slightly pushy.

"Well, seeing as Master Lyon is in a position of disadvantage, he will share co-joining rooms with me. So, I can be of service to him when he needs it."

"I never leave Lyon"

"Sorry but he never mentioned you." She pointed at Natsu.

"He rarely does. HEY!" Natsu stormed over to Minerva.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gray was sat onto of one of his suitcases and was slumped over.

"You know, I don't think she even read my essay." He sounded dissapointed.

"It's really unfair Gray-sama! You should say something!"

Gray was lost in thought for a moment. "...Should I?..."

* * *

"Who will be so kind as to volunteer to room with Natsu Dragneel?"

"Excuse me Minerva?" Gray asked as Minerva grabbed his hand and put it in Natsu's.

"You two can share!"

"NO... WAY!" They instantly let go of each other's hands. They weren't going to be a part of some girl's weird Yaoi fantasy. (Although some may disagree)

As Minerva pushed Lyon's wheelchair away, Natsu was about to snap.

"Let... Him... GO!" The door Minerva and Lyon were about to go through was engulffed in flames and Natsu ran to get Lyon away from there. Natsu panicked and quickly got out a fire extinguisher from his belongings.

"How did he do that?" Gray asked, shocked.

"How did he do that?" The other students asked.

"Why can't I do that?" A junior named Romeo asked.

"SHUT UP!" They all turned to him while he sulked.

"NATSU! YOU SAID THINGS WOULD BE DIFFERENT HERE!"

"I know, Lyon I'm sorry!" Natsu knelt by him. "It just happens. I don't know what comes over me!"

Minerva plastered a smile onto her face. "Never apologise for talent! Talent is a gift. And that it my special talent... Encouraging talent!" Minerva grabbed Natsu's shoulder and lead him to the centre of the room. "Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?"

"No not really."

"I shall tutor you privatly and allow no other students!"

"What?"

"Many years I have waited for a gift like yours to , I predict the Wizard could make you his Magic grand vizier!  
My dear, my dear,I'll write at once to the Wizard. Tell him of you in advance With a talent like yours, dear. There is a defint-ish chance. If you work as you 'll be making good" Minerva walked away leaving a stunned but happy Natsu and a stunned but horrified Gray.

"Something's terribly wrong!... I didn't get my way!" Gray stormed off to his dorm that he was sharing.

"This is my chance! I'll finally be able to meet the wizard!"

* * *

**I know having Natsu and Lyon as brothers is a bit on the crack side of Fairy Tail but it's the only way I can imagine the love triangle between Glinda Boq and Nessarose (aka Gray, Juvia and Lyon)- One of my favourite things about FT besides NaLu, GaLe, Jerza, ElfEver and Miraxus!  
**

**Review and follow and favourite and all that good stuff if you liked it! :)  
**


End file.
